


Day 29: Cum-Filled

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [29]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Creampie, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: In which Lio gets creamed in both holes and Galo enjoys the fruits of his labor.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Kudos: 24





	Day 29: Cum-Filled

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3jSAss)   


**Author's Note:**

> *Trixie Mattel voice* "The whole hallway smells like cuhhm!"


End file.
